


shameless self indulgent jeffjack smut

by boyohboy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Smut, This is an au of mine, afkjhdsjf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyohboy/pseuds/boyohboy
Summary: Jeff's mouth was cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry

Jeff's mouth was cold. It was wet and cool and it was exhilarating for Jack to kiss, albeit drunkenly, and he sloppily slid his tongue around in his mouth more, trying to get more of that coolness, the sensation of Jack's hot mouth on Jeff's cool one. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, desperate hands in Jack's hair and his own feeling up every inch of Jeff's body, trying not to leave an inch of it untouched. The way Jeff was pulling him closer by his head made him grunt, and the taller man found himself pulling Jeff's lower half closer so their hips met.

They were flush against each other now, the pair still kissing intensely, mouths all over the other's, and they were so close they could feel each other straining against their pants. That had been when Jack had pulled away, panting, and he looked down at the younger male with question. Lust flared in his brown eyes, his chest still heaving, and he moved his lips down to nip sharply at the other's neck, earning a nice little slurred yelp that made his cock twitch in his pants.

"Jack-"

The small whimper of his name made Jack buck his hips against the other, causing the other man to draw out the last syllable with choked pleasure. He grinned faintly and continued to kiss his neck, licking, sucking, biting, listening to the little whines from his partner and relishing in the way his hands fisted in his fluffy, dark brown hair. With ramped up vigor, he kept at his ministrations, loving the way Jeff's back arched and his chest pressed against him as he did so.

"Fu- Ohmygod- Fuck, how are you so go-" Jack cut him off quickly with a hand between his legs, cupping at the bulge and massaging it lightly. Jeff's back arched further, his hands still gripping hopelessly at the hair between his fingers. And then they were against the wall, the larger man slamming the other into the wall. This drew a loud gasp from the other, and Jack grunted as he hauled the shorter man up the wall for easier access to his neck. He held him up with a knee between Jeff's legs, and he keened, one arm going back to brace himself against the wall, fingers curling and clawing, the other remaining in Jack's hair and tugging so hard that it pulled a few strands loose.

Jack pulled away from his neck, observing the markings of deep purple he'd left across his skin with pride. He ground his knee against him, hard, and Jeff panted, breathing heavy with a flushed face. Jack brought his hands to pull up on Jeff's shirt, tugging it up and over his head, tossing it down to the floor unceremoniously. He leaned forward, licking at Jeff's collarbone, moving his lips lower until they wrapped around a pert nipple. The shudder that ran up the other's spine as his tongue flicked over the sensitive bud pleased Jack, and he found himself grinding down on the hip between his legs with a groan. The sound was low, deep in his chest, and it was muffled by the skin at his lips. It was breathy and hot, and it made Jeff buck his hips, back arching once more to pull Jack closer to him.

In the throes of passion, neither of them could help the groans and the grinding, and at the moment they didn't care. They weren't thinking. Their minds were out the window, gone with the wind, and now they were here, and neither wanted to stop, and with the way Jeff was against the wall, head thrown back and breathing sharply with each high pitch moan of Jack's name, begging him for more, it didn't seem they were going to. The grinding and the sucking on his nipples was almost too much, but at the same time, it wasn't. It wasn't enough, and Jeff realized this as he felt himself come close to an orgasm and then quickly fall back to where he was, his release just out of reach.

"P-Please-" He choked out, and Jack pulled back to give him a curious look.

"Please fuck me."

Then they were on the bed. It was a little blurry how exactly they'd gotten there, but that didn't matter, because now they were, with the older of the two pinning him to the mattress, wrists above his head, knee back between his legs, and his free hand fumbling with the button on his jeans. When he'd finally managed to get his fly open, his fingertips still numb from the alcohol and the pleasure, he had released his wrists, moving down so he could kiss at his stomach. Jack licked at the flat stomach, trailing his kisses down to the little bit of hair that disappeared into Jeff's boxers, and the fucking look he was giving him was almost enough to make him cum right there. Almost.

Now Jack was sitting up, on his knees and still towering over Jeff as he always did, and the smaller boy whined at the less than intimate proximity. He was beginning to worry that Jack was backing out, but any thoughts that the older man had been having doubts about this were quickly quelled as Jack stripped himself of his shirt.

Fuck.

He knew Jack had a great body, knew that he maintained it well enough, knew that he'd been in the military, but god damn he hadn't been expecting him to look that good. Jeff's member jolted at the sight, and his head was thrown back immediately, mouth falling open in a small groan with the restriction. "Jack."

Without any sort of warning, the man he'd just uttered the name of had his mouth over the one that had just whispered his name, and they were making out again. The kissing was sloppy, as it had been before, and Jeff's mouth was just as cold as it had been the first time. Jack enjoyed the feeling, and he let a moan pass his throat once more, deep and dripping with lust as the other ate the sound, giving him his own little moan in response. Once again, it was desperate, and Jeff wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. However, with the way the tent in Jack's pants pressed against his still clothed backside, he could tell that he was going to have the other inside of him tonight.

All too soon, Jack pulled away, and Jeff made a move to complain before he noticed the way his hands were fumbling with his belt. His breathing quickened, blue eyes wide as the button snapped out of place and the zipper came down. 

He bit his lip, staring, not trying at all to look away, and he lifted his rump as Jack tugged at his pants so he could pull them down with ease. The way Jack's body leaned over his, bare skin on bare skin, was nice, the exchange of warmth all too welcome as the larger man fumbled around in his bedside drawers, searching, looking, until-

"Aha."

Lube.

Of course Jeff had lube. What else was he supposed to do on a lonely night when nary a hand would touch him but his own?

If his face could get any redder, it would have surely, and Jeff looked away as Jack rolled on a condom and poured a messy amount of lube onto his fingers, much more than necessary, and his inexperience in- this type of encounter was clear with that notion. It went unnoticed by the still plastered Jeff, and his eyes darted back to watch Jack hungrily, keeping his sights glued on him as he prepared himself and-

The initial press of Jack's cock against his ass made him moan, and his eyes fluttered shut. Jack was pressed against him again, hand down between them and guiding himself in awkwardly and the other supporting his massive weight. The feeling of his tip entering him made him gasp, and Jeff's eyes immediately snapped open at the feeling. Jack didn't stop, continuing to press in until Jeff's hand placed itself on his shoulder and he asked him, "Stop, slow down, please, fuck-"

Jack did so without question, though his hips twitched and his breathing was heavy in Jeff's ear. After taking a moment to let his body adjust and his muscles relax, he nodded, a faint action that Jack barely noticed, and then he was moving once more, hips pressing on at a painstakingly slow pace with Jeff squirming beneath him. Their hips bumped with a faint squeak from Jeff, and the latter didn't have to see Jack's face to know he was grinning now.

He pulled out just as slowly, then pushed in a bit quicker, and Jeff was shaking beneath him, trying to get used to the feeling with hands gripping the sheets tight. Slowly, they built up a rhythm, and Jeff's arms were around his neck, his fingers digging into the younger's hips painfully. It was quick, and sloppy, full of sharp thrusts and loud moans, the two of them moving together. They huffed, chests rising and falling a little harder, a little faster, and Jack brought his hands under Jeff's knees to lift his legs for a better angle. Jeff's back was arched again, nails digging into the older's shoulders at the delightful new angle, and Jeff brought a hand in between them to stroke his aching cock.

He loved this. Jeff made for a gorgeous sight against the sheets. He loved watching him squirm, watching as he moaned his name and begged for more as Jack fucked him, his speed picking up and causing the other to gasp, sharp and harsh, and move his wrist faster, moving his hips down to meet Jack's, the tip of his shaft hitting his prostate in just the right ways with every movement. The quick panting of his name is what drove him mad, and he couldn't help the wry smile that played at his lips as he observed.

It was Jeff who came first, spilling his seed onto both of their stomachs and Jack grunting at the foreign feeling. With a few more wild thrusts and his breathing coming in quick, erratic puffs, he came, eyes squeezing shut and muscles tensing sharply as a loud moan of Jeff's name escaped him. Normally, he would have had the decency to clean them up, he thought distantly as he slipped out of him, but any and all traces of such a thing were shot down from the absolute exhaustion he felt at the moment due to the post-orgasmic bliss. And so they fell asleep together.


End file.
